You and I
by StoryWriter369
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail one-shot pairings! I take requests for the pairings! MULTIPLE PAIRINGS! Rated T for curse words.
1. Gajeel x Levy

You And I

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

'**Sup? This is a GaLe chapter, my first one for this pairing. Anyway, I appreciate any criticism! I need suggestions, after all! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pairing: Gajeel x Levy

* * *

Normal POV

"_Damn it! Why can't I tell them to leave me alone?! I just wanna read!_" Levy mentally complained. Jet and Droy were behind me and it felt like they were breathing down her back as Levy tried to read.

Levy turned to face Jet and Droy. "Can the two of you guys get me a glass of water?" Levy requested, trying to have some peace to herself.

Levy's POV

"Anything for you, Levy!" They chorused and ran to Mira to get me my drink.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet…" I told myself. I continued reading my book. It was about a girl and boy who were like each other. They both thought they weren't good enough for each other. Their friends were trying to-You know what? I'm pretty sure you don't wanna hear me ramble about the book.

I came to this funny part where the mean girl slipped on a drink after making fun of the other girl. I let myself giggled aloud.

"Gehehe," A male's voice laughed. It was Gajeel. I'd recognize that laugh anywhere. It was unique, one of a kind, after all.

"Oh, hey, Gajeel," I turned to face him.

"Hey, Shrimp," He replied, a grin on his face.

"Don't call me that," I said, irritated at the nickname.

"We're back, Levy!" Jet and Droy announced to me in unison, handing me my drink.

"Thank you," I told them.

I turned back to my book, trying to block out the annoying compliments they made about me. I massaged my temples, trying not to show my irritation.

"I think you guys are bothering Shrimp,' Gajeel said. "She's too nice to say it."

"Really?! We're sorry for disturbing you, Levy!" The two boys apologized.

"Yeah…Can you just leave me alone for a while?" I asked them. They nodded and went away to Laki. I sighed in relief.

"You're too nice, Bookworm," Gajeel stated.

"Stop it with the nicknames! You don't see me calling you any, do you?" I told him.

"Gehehe. I call you them 'cause they fit you," He responded.

"Would you leave?" I asked him.

"Why can't you act mean?" Gajeel avoided my question.

"I don't know! Do I look like I know everything?" I said, exasperated. I crossed my arms over my chest.

Gajeel's POV

I could tell Shrimp wanted to yell at me for being annoying. She didn't. Bookworm's too nice, but it's just her.

Her expression right now was kinda…Cute. Her lips were in a pout and she was crossing her arms over her chest. I only annoyed her to see her expressions.

"Yes," I answered her question.

"Shut up," She muttered, looking away from me. I could sense that she was embarrassed. Her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Nah," I said.

"Why don't you just go fight Gray or Natsu or something?" Shrimp asked.

"They're on a mission with Bunny Girl and Titania," I replied. She groaned in response.

She turned back to her book and continued reading. I came closer and I knew she sensed it.

Bookworm turned around only to…

Normal POV

Levy turned and her lips met Gajeel's. Both of their eyes widened in shock, but they couldn't seem to push away. Gajeel and Levy's faces were crimson. When they finally felt as if they could pull away, they did. Levy stared at the floor and Gajeel just stood there, his mouth gaping open.

"I-I'm l-leaving…Bye, G-Gajeel," Levy stumbled over her words as she got up from her seat abruptly.

"Y-Yeah, okay. Bye, Levy," Gajeel answered, stuttering a bit and not noticing he called Levy by her actual name.

Levy grabbed her book and walked to the guild's exit, her head down and her face still crimson.

Gajeel closed his mouth and watched Levy as she left. He sat down where she was previously sitting. Finally, he was able to think, "_You and I, huh? I might like that…_"

Slowly, he started grinning. Him and Shrimp. That sounded nice.

* * *

**Sorry if this was bad…I'm not good with GaLe. Sorry if there's OCC'ness with Gajeel and Levy.**

**Read and Review! Ja'ne! **


	2. Natsu x Erza

You And I

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

* * *

**Okay! First of all, sorry for updating so late. I only have one word for you. Homework. Secondly, a guest requested NaZa, so this chapter is gonna be Natsu x Erza. Now, I'm not used to this pairing, so sorry if it's bad. Enjoy?**

* * *

Normal POV-_12:30AM_

"Oi! Natsu, we're going on a mission!" The scarlet-haired Titania.

"With Ice Princess and Luce?" The pink-haired-_ahem_, _salmon_-haired-boy asked.

"No. Lucy got a cold and I ordered Gray to take care of her. I chose a mission already," Erza answered.

Natsu turned deathly pale. _Him_? Go with _Erza_? _Alone_?

"_Damn it! Does the universe hate me_?" Natsu thought miserably.

"Natsu. Are you okay? You turned pale all of a sudden," Erza pointed out.

"Eh…Erza…Do I _have _to go?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Erza thundered.

"No!" Natsu shouted.

Erza nodded her head in approval. "Good. For the mission we have to defeat 30 Forest Vulcans. The reward is 250,000 Jewels. Lucy's rent is also due next week so we can pay it for her and a little extra. We will give 50,000 Jewels to Gray and 50,000 Jewels to the both of us."

"Okay. When's the mission?" Natsu asked Erza.

"It's at 2PM. If you're late, I won't hesitate to punish you _severely_," Erza warned him. Natsu nodded hastily.

"Good. See you at 2," Erza said before walking out of the guild.

"Damn it…I'm a dead," Natsu mumbled.

Erza's POV

I got to me apartment at Fairy Hills and lay on my bed. I could just re-quip my luggage at the train station.

* * *

_Time Skip:__ 45 minutes later-1:15PM_

I got up from laying on my bed and decided to buy a strawberry cake at the guild. I walked out of my apartment and walked to Fairy Tail.

Once I got there, I headed straight for the bar counter. "Can I have strawberry cake?" I asked Mira. She smiled and nodded at me, getting out a cake out from a freezer.

"Here, Erza," Mira said, handing me the plate of cake.

My eyes lit up like stars as I took the cake. "Mm…Good as always!" I stated after I finished taking a bite.

"Thanks," Mira flashed a smile. I ate the cake slowly, savoring the flavor.

"_Delicious…_" I thought in pure bliss, closing my eyes. I take another bite from the cake. Strawberry cake…So good!

I finished off the cake and opened one eye. "What time is it, Mira?"

"It's about 1:41PM. Do you need to go somewhere?" Mirajane asked me.

"Oh, I gotta go!" I exclaimed, fishing out the amount of Jewels for the cake. "I'm going on a mission with Natsu!" I ran out of the guild, not glancing back.

Mira's POV

"Hmm…Alone with Natsu…I wonder what this could lead to," I mumbled, fantasies of Natsu and Erza in my head.

Erza's POV

I got to the train station at 1:56PM, just in time. Surprisingly, Natsu was already there with his pack.

I re-quipped my luggage and stood beside him. Three minutes later the train comes and we get on the train. We find a booth and at next to each other. Natsu immediately gets motion sick and I knock him out cold and put his head in my lap.

I stare out the window. It was strange without Gray and Lucy here. Different. Still, it felt nice, in a weird way. I unconsciously fingered Natsu's hair as I stared out the window. What was this feeling?

Natsu's POV

Mm…Turkey…Bacon…Fire Chicken…Get up…Wait-Huh? I opened my eyelids slowly and saw Erza trying to shake me awake.

"Finally! Now, let's go!" Erza said. I nodded and dragged myself out of the train. I found a garbage can to throw up my insides. When I was done I found Erza.

"Let's go to the town we're supposed to meet the client," Erza ordered me, dragging me. "We're going to Sunny Town **(MADE UP)**." I nodded as she dragged me along. We walked through some woods.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"We're here," Erza stopped in front of a farm. Now that I think about it, wasn't this whole town full of them?

"Can I stand now?" I asked. Erza nodded. She let go of me and I dropped onto the ground.

"Damn…That hurt!" I mumbled, my butt aching.

Erza knocked on the door of the farm. A teenager dude opened the door. He had blond hair, a cocky smirk on his face, a jersey, sneakers with mud packed on the bottom, a white t-shirt with dirt stains, and baggy jeans.

Erza's POV

"What?" The teen asked rudely. I narrowed my eyes. I disliked him already.

"We're here to take the mission with the 30 Vulcans," I told him icily.

"Okay. A dude with pink hair and a _girl. _I doubt you'll be able to do it. Bye," The boy snorted and started to close the door on us, but I held the door open with my hand.

"Do not underestimate Fairy Tail mages. You needed help? We are here. Now let us in before I _kick _down the door and _knock you out_ for being rude," I glowered at him. He visibly gulped and opened the door fully.

"Thank you," I said, my voice filled with venom. I only wanted to scare him a bit.

"Who's at the door, Shin?" A gruff voice yelled. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. His name was _Shin_.

"Fairy Tail mages who want to take the job," Shin replied.

"Well, waddaya waiting for? Let 'em in!" A woman's voice shouted. Shin sighed and Natsu and I let ourselves in.

The inside was dusty and the floors were shrouded with dirt. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. Didn't these people know how to clean?

There were wooden cupboards attached to the walls that looked pretty old. There were three windows with white curtains. There was an old rocking chair in the room we entered, a couch, and a single chair **(Like a couch, but one seat)**. The table was wooden with a tablecloth over it and six chairs. A mat was in front of the door inside-I don't know why, their floor isn't even clean.

Natsu and I took a seat at the table in front of the lady and the man.

"My name is Jemma and this is my husband, Jimmy. That's our son, Shin. We need you to defeat some forest Vulcans. They've been destroying our crops," The polite woman named Jemma introduced.

"Nice to meet you Jemma, Jimmy. I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail," I introduced myself.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail," Natsu introduced himself.

The three's eyes widened. "Titania and the fire dragon slayer?!" They shouted.

Shin's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out. His jaw was dropped. "You regret thinking we couldn't handle it?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

Shin recovered quickly and sneered, "Just because your Titania and he's a fire dragon slayer, it doesn't mean you can handle _30 Vulcans_."

"Shin!" Jemma scolded him.

I raised a hand. "Do not worry, Jemma. Why don't we make a deal, Shin? If Natsu and I beat the thirty Vulcans in less than an hour, I get to punish you for being rude. Deal?" I cracked my knuckles.

Shin smirked. "Fine. Deal." We sealed the deal with a handshake.

"Let's go, Natsu." I walked out, Natsu trailing behind.

Once we were outside and the door was shut, I turned to Natsu. "Can you smell any Vulcans around here?"

Natsu sniffed. "Wait…" He walked around and kept sniffing.

I cracked a smile. "_Like a dog…_"

"Got it!" Natsu shouted and started running off. I ran after him, soon running next to him.

"Why don't you think before running off, idiot?!" I muttered.

Natsu stopped abruptly, sliding roughly against the dirt of the woods. I stopped too, roughly skidding on the dirt ground. My eyes searched for any movement, any shadows. My eyes passed over the area quickly, yet carefully. My eyes swept across something and I pulled out my sword.

Natsu must have sensed something because he got into his fighting stance. Shadows loomed over us. _Vulcans_. I quickly counted the forest Vulcans. I smiled deviously. They were all here-All thirty.

"Pretty…" They murmured. My smile turned to distaste.

"Ready Natsu?" I asked my partner. He nodded. I smiled evilly this time and he grinned, cracking his knuckles. We lashed out at them without a warning.

* * *

_~49 minutes later~_

I swung my sword and sheathed it onto my belt. Natsu had his arms crossed behind his head. The Vulcans were _too _easy for my taste.

We walked back to the farm and I knocked on the door. Shin opened the door and I smirked.

"Well? Let me guess. You couldn't defeat the Vulcans and you've come back to admit defeat?" Shin smirked.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously. I thumped him on the head and he collapsed. "Tch. You are very conceited. If you keep acting like that, no one will like you-As a friend or more," I told his collapsed body. I dragged him by the neckline of his jersey and entered the farm.

I dropped him on the single-seated couch as Natsu shut the door.

I went to the table where Jemma and Jimmy were waiting. "We've defeated the Vulcans. Our reward, ma'am?" I put out my hand and Jemma placed the sack of Jewels in my head.

"Thank Jemma, Jimmy." I began to walk away but paused. I turned halfway. "You should teach your son some manners. He is conceited and rude," I advised. Then Natsu and I left, shutting the door behind us.

We began to walk through the woods. Natsu was right on my heels.

Suddenly, I felt the floor underneath me give out. I looked down quickly and cursed under my breath. It was a pitfall. I shut my eyes automatically, waiting for the ground to hit. Surprisingly, it didn't. Instead, my hand was grabbed and I found myself being pulled into someone's chest. I looked up and saw it was Natsu. We stared into each other's eyes and he lightly brushed his lips against mine before letting me go.

"Eh…Let's go back to the guild!" Natsu mumbled quietly, running to the train station through the woods. I stood there, surprised. I slowly touched the spot where Natsu's lips touched mine. I started to smile lightly and ran after him, my head down.

"_You and I, huh?_" I chuckled silently to myself as I caught up to him.

* * *

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! The ending was Erza saying that line because Natsu would OBVIOUSLY NOT say or think it, being the dense idiot he is.**

**R &amp; R! If you want me to write a pairing, PM me and I'll do it! Ja'ne! **


	3. Natsu x Lucy

**You and I**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

**This is NaLu, the third chapter of "You and I"! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mira's POV

"Ne, Mira? There hasn't been much excitement in the guild lately," The blond told me.

I nodded. "I know what you mean, Lucy." It was true. The guild hasn't gotten into any fights lately. It wasn't as loud as usual. It was…Strange.

"Maybe it's because Gray, Erza, and Natsu are on a S-Class mission. They _are _the ones who start most of the fights," I suggested. Lucy nodded in understanding.

I looked behind Lucy. What the…?

"Hey Luce! I'm back!" Natsu shouted from the guild's entrance.

"Hey Natsu! How did the mission go?" Lucy asked him.

"The others are waiting at your apartment and they wanted me to get you!" Natsu ran to where Lucy was sitting and took her hand. "C'mon!" Natsu started dragging Lucy away and Lucy was trying to get out of his hold.

"Natsu! I can walk myself!" Lucy screeched, trying to shake off his hand.

"But it's faster this way!" Natsu countered, dragging her out of the guild.

"Baka!" Lucy shouted. I sighed and shook my head. Kids these days…My eyes began to sparkle…But I _do _love a good love story!

Lucy's POV

"Let go, idiot! I can walk!" I yelled at my pink-haired teammate.

"But Luce!" Natsu whined, still dragging me. "You always _walk_, not _run_! I wanna get there fast!" I rolled my eyes. Natsu could be such a kid…All the time.

"Natsu! Let go of me or I swear I'll tell-" I began to tell him before he tripped. That clumsy idiot! I fell with him _and_ on top of him. I felt something brush against my lips. I looked down and saw Natsu's face was pink and I bet my face was redder. Then I noticed our lips at least a centimeter away from each other. What…?

"_D-Did we just accidentally kiss?!_" I screamed in my mind. I quickly got off him and stood up. I reached out my hand to help him up.

"Eh…Let's go, Luce," Natsu said quietly. We began to walk to my apartment, not a single word spoken.

"_I never actually thought it'd be…You and I…_" I thought, smiling to myself. "_This just might be good for me…_"

* * *

**Okay…This was a NaLu drabble. *Scratches head sheepishly* I got lazy…Lolz. Sorry! Ja'ne, 'kay?**


	4. Mirajane x Laxus

You and I

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

**This is a Mira x Laxus chapter/drabble. This is before he gets kicked out of the guild (obviously). Enjoy…?**

* * *

Normal POV

Mira was working at the bar, as usual. She was giving Natsu his order, fire chicken and fire whiskey. Even if she worked long hours, she enjoyed it. It gave her the opportunity to listen to conversations and give her a full view of the guild. Specifically…Laxus. He was sitting at one of the tables.

Laxus was drinking something he had ordered a minutes ago, and Mira gladly made it for him. Mira couldn't help but daydream.

"Mira," A voice said.

Mira snapped out of it and realized it was Laxus. She blushed pink. "Yes?"

"Here." He tossed some jewels on the counter.

"Here, Laxus." Mira was about to give Laxus some change because he overpaid.

"Keep it. It's your birthday, after all. Did you forget?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

Mira realized he was right. It _was _her birthday. She mentally smacked herself. How could she forget her own birthday? She was too busy feeling stupid to notice Laxus pulling something out of his pocket.

"Mira, here." Laxus placed a small pink box wrapped in a white ribbon on the bar's counter. "Happy birthday." He got up and left the guild. Mira stared at his back. What was this?

She shrugged and untied the ribbon carefully. She wanted to save it for another occasion. Mira took the cover off the box and placed it on the side.

Mira gasped. A glass necklace was inside the small box. "_This must have cost a fortune!_" Mira exclaimed mentally.

A note was inside. Mira picked it up and opened it:

_Yo! Happy birthday, Mira!_

_Like the necklace? I bet you do._

_Don't worry about the cost._

_It was for you._

_So wear it for me, 'kay?_

_I wanna see it on you the next time I see you at the guild or somewhere!_

_Bye, and happy birthday!_

Mira's cheeks were coated pink. "_Laxus…Can be pretty sweet, huh?_" Mira thought and smiled. She unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck. She held it to her chest.

"_Thank you…Laxus,_" She thought, a smile adorning her face.

* * *

Laxus's POV

I walked out of the guild after giving Mira her present. I don't know what it is…But she's pretty sweet…And pretty. Gah. Shut it, Laxus. But still…

Mira and Laxus's POV

"You and I...Sound perfect," The two muttered.

* * *

**Yup. I suck. Laxus is totally out of character. Oh well. You get what you get. Ja'ne!**


	5. Happy x Carla

You and I

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

**This chapter is Happy x Carla, purplekittyfans465 requested. Enjoy this drabble…Hopefully.**

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy was feeling bad for Happy. No matter how many times he tried, Carla would decline him. She wanted to help, but she knew better than to force something like this. You have to let love come to you.

* * *

Today, Happy was at the guild, sulking.

"Happy, I think you should try again," Lucy tried to tell him.

"Try what?" Happy mumbled unhappily.

"Try again with Carla. I have a feeling today will be your lucky day!" Lucy winked at him.

"You think so?" Happy began to cheer up.

"Of course! You know what they say. 'If you don't succeed, try, try, again'!" Lucy said.

"Okay…I'll try." Happy got a fish out of nowhere with a red bow around it. His eyes searched for Carla.

At last, he found her. She was drinking tea next to Wendy. He flew to her and landed on the table.

"What do you want, male cat?" Carla asked.

"Here!" Happy tried to give her the fish.

Wendy looked at Carla, clearly sending her a silent message to accept it for once. Carla sighed.

"Thank you." Carla took the fish from Happy.

"Yay! She took it!" Happy cheered.

Carla stared at the fish. "Aren't you gonna eat it?" Happy questioned. Wendy looked at Carla again.

Carla, once again, sighed. She took a bite out of the fish. Surprisingly, it wasn't _that _bad. She continued to eat it.

Happy was beaming at her and she couldn't help but give a slight smile at him.

Lucy watched them happily. She was glad Carla was being nicer to him. She watched as they began to talk to each other. Carla was lightening up!

Lucy smirked as she thought. "_Happy and Carla, sitting in a tree!_" She snickered.

"Luce! Why're you laughing?" Natsu asked her.

"No reason. Just thinking," Lucy told him.

"Man, Luce! You're weird!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Shut up, baka!" Lucy growled. Natsu only laughed at her reaction. Lucy went back to watching the two exceed. She smiled faintly.

"_Those two…Happy and Carla…_"


	6. Loke x Lucy

You and I

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**This is a Loke x Lucy chapter/drabble requested by QueenOfDarkHearts. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Urgh!" I growled, being thrown into the sky and landing on the ground. Hard.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Natsu called out to me, dodging an attack of the monster.

"I'm fine!" I responded, getting up from the ground with grime on my face. I unraveled my whip and snapped it, running back to where the monster was.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu launched at the monster, only to be thrown back just like I had, except with fire.

"Natsu!" I screamed, turning back for a split second to face him and back to focus on the battle.

"I'm okay!" Natsu hollered. I sighed in relief before trying to strike the monster with my whip. I hit it, but it only looked as if I made it angrier.

"Gate of the maiden, I summon thee, Virgo!" I chanted, opening Virgo's gate with her key.

"Yes, Princess?" Virgo bowed, waiting for a command.

"Please help fight, Virgo," I told her, and she nodded. Natsu, Virgo, and I began to throw attacks at the creature.

It felt unfair that an octopus/squid(?) could breath fire and whack us with its tentacles. This was getting frustrating.

Once again, I tried to whip the monster, but it blew fire at me. I could only stand there as a burning hot fireball was headed my way. Time seemed to slow down. My eyes widened. _Even if I run, I won't make it._ I shut my eyes, waiting for the overwhelming heat to consume me.

Instead, a flash blinded me and I felt myself being carried away. I forced my eyes open, hoping to still be alive and not in heaven. Luckily, I was alive…And in the arms of Loke.

"Loke!" I breathed, thankful. "Arigatou!"

"Aren't I you're knight in shining armor?" Loke winked and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Loke," I told him, getting up.

"You're welcome, _Princess_," Loke said.

"Guys?! A little help here!" Natsu shouted, dodging the monster's tentacles.

I nodded and looked at Loke, who nodded in understanding. Let's do this.

We launched ourselves at out opponent and began to fight.

* * *

Loke's POV

I assisted Lucy in battle. The monster kept trying to whack us with its tentacles and trying to burn us with its fire. It wasn't allowing me enough time to use my magic. I looked at Lucy-her determined expression was set.

"_I wish it could be you and I…But for now…_" I dodged an attack.

"_I will be your knight in shining armor…And that's good enough for now_."

* * *

**I suck. This, in my opinion, was written poorly…*sigh* R &amp; R! Ja'ne! **


	7. Gray x Juvia

You and I

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

**This is Gray x Juvia, requested by KierantheShinigami. Hopefully you like this drabble! And sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Normal POV

Juvia watched Gray from behind a pillar, not realizing she was completely noticeable.

Most of her guild mates just ignored her stalking. A few watched her. Some sweat dropped. Juvia didn't care. The only thing that mattered was her 'Gray-sama' and his shirtless being. The water woman had hearts in her eyes.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia sighed.

Apparently, Gray heard and turned raising an eyebrow. "What the hell..."

"Eep!" Juvia yelped, getting herself behind the pillar again.

Gray shrugged and turned back around. Juvia looked at him and sighed. She wished he'd like her as she liked him.

"Juvia needs a plan..." Juvia mumbled. "A plan that does not include potions..."

"What about a gift? Like a treat?" a voice suggested. Juvia turned and saw the voice came from Mira.

"That is a great idea, Mira-san!" Juvia exclaimed. "But what should Juvia give Gray-sama?"

"What about chocolates?" Mira said.

"Arigatou, Mira-san!" Juvia called, running hastily out of the guild.

_~Time Skip Brought To You By Lazy Author~_

Juvia held a heart-shaped box in her hands, which was wrapped in red ribbon. A little note was attached to the box with another ribbon, but white. The box was filled with heart-shaped chocolates of different flavors such as milk chocolate, dark chocolate, white chocolate, caramel, etc.

Juvia stealthily entered the building Gray lived in and quickly found his apartment room with ease. She placed the box of chocolates gently on the carpet in front of his home and firmly knocked on his door. Then she his around the corner and watched as he opened the door.

Looking left to right, he tried to find the person who knocked on his door. He sighed when he saw no one. Finally, he looked at the carpet in front of him and saw the box. Curiously, he picked it up and read the little note.

Juvia saw a light pink hue decorate his cheeks as he read the tiny paper and a small smile on his face. That was enough to satisfy Juvia and she leaned against the wall as Gray closed his door.

Juvia slid onto the floor, her back against the wall.

"_Gray-sama will be Juvia's soon_," Juvia thought giddily. "_Gray-sama and Juvia..._"

* * *

**That is the outcome of this Gruvia drabble. Please review, favorite, or follow. Since it's the end of the school year, I'll try to update more, but I have summer school so no promises. Sorry.**

**This collection of one-shot will end when it hits chapter 10, sorry to say...**

**Ja'ne!**


	8. Romeo x Wendy

_**You and I**_

_**Disclaimer**_: _**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

* * *

_**I AM ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You hate me, admit it. XD I'm really sorry. I've finally gotten to updating and this drabble set will be wrapped up soon, unfortunately. This is a Romeo x Wendy Drabble requested by ultimateninja44. Sorry for the wait and OOCness. Everything the characters think about each other and their actions are purely fan made.**_

* * *

"Natsu-nii...minna!" Romeo said, smiling through his tears of happiness, "Welcome home!"

Never had Wendy thought she'd be so ecstatic to see the young, raven haired boy...and everyone else, of course.

She heard Macao saying, "It's the first time he's smiled since they disappeared!" and sobbing happily.

Yes, Romeo had missed the everyone that much. They made the guild incredibly exciting and fun, obviously.

She hugged Romeo. "Nice to see you again!"

He ruffled her hair, saying, "You, too, Wendy," and she pulled away.

"Did you really miss us all that much?" she tried to tease.

His eyes went sad for a moment but lit up again. "I've gotten stronger, Wendy! Wanna see?"

"Sure!" Wendy smiled. He showed her his variations of fire and she watched with interest. "That's so cool!"

"Yup!" Romeo ran off to find his idol, "I'm gonna go show Natsu-nii! Bye!"

* * *

Later that day, Wendy walked out of the guild. Charle had already gotten back to Fairy Hills because she wanted to rest after all that noisy partying. Honestly, Wendy was tired too.

"Hey, lookie here, boys!" a drunk sounding man slurred. "Ain't she a cutie? Let's bring 'er home!"

Who he was talking to, she didn't know because no one was there, but she was thinking about whether she should knock him out or not. He was harassing her, yes, but she was a wizard of Fairy Tail and didn't want to injure this man.

Before she could make up her mind, sticky black flames wrapped around the drunk's ankle and pulled him to down with enough force to effectively knock him out on the cobblestone ground.

"You okay, Wendy?" a boy's voice asked.

"Romeo!" said girl exclaimed, astonished. "How did you know I left?"

He shrugged. "I saw you, and a girl walking alone isn't safe, a wizard or not."

Wendy smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, Wendy." He held out his arm. "May I escort you home?"

"Okay."

"We're Romeo and Wendy, or Wendy and Romeo, sort of." He grinned at her.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "You're mixing up your stories. Don't you mean Romeo and Juliet?"

Romeo laughed a little and smiled at her. "I like Wendy better."

Her cheeks were dusted pink and she started stuttering in a flustered manner.

As they walked along, a thought ran through her head:

_"__Romeo and Juliet. Romeo and Wendy...? Wendy and Romeo! I'd like that...you and I..."_

* * *

_**Did this make up for it? Yeah...probably not. I hope ultimateninja44 gets to read this and if you do, please let me know. It's been a while and I don't know if anyone will.**_

_**Thank you, everyone! R &amp; R! Ja'ne!**_


	9. Bixlow x Lisanna

_**You and I**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ~sadly~**_

* * *

**Heyo. This is Bixlow x Lisanna requested by, um, _Guest_. I'm sorry if this comes out crappy because I can't really grasp the Bixlow x Lisanna ship (not that I don't ship it, I just can't write it properly) and write it. I apologize for OCCness. Byeee.**

* * *

_**Pairing****: Bixlow x Lisanna**_

* * *

Normal POV

"Lisanna and Bixlow will be in charge of the Egg Hunt," Makarov announced. The guild was setting up for an Easter celebration.

The two mentioned turned to each other and crossed their arms. "Let's get to work, then."

* * *

_~time skip to about an hour later~_

* * *

"Okay!" Lisanna cheered, silencing the guild. "Here are the rules—"

"This is not a regular Easter hunt," Bixlow interrupted, grinning.

Lisanna sighed. "You have to find as many Easter eggs as you can! Your baskets are enchanted so you may not steal from each other." Lisanna noticeably glared at Natsu and Gray, causing a few to chuckle.

Lisanna continued, "But...you can attack each other with magic. Three eggs from your opponent will automatically go to your basket. Words in front of you will tell you. There's also a time limit. If you knock someone out, though, you and that person are disqualified."

"The eggs will randomly spawn. Some eggs aren't normal. Different colors on eggs do different things. Just for the fun of it, we'll leave it as a mystery," Bixlow smirked. "Pair up," Bixlow laughed, "and good luck."

* * *

"So, we're paired up?" Lisanna wanted to clarify.

"Yeah," her partner said.

Lisanna almost groaned. "Okay. We have thirty minutes."

Bixlow shook his head. "Nope. We have twenty-eight minutes and nine seconds and counting," he disagreed.

"You don't need to be so exact," Lisanna mumbled, somewhat vexed.

"Every second counts," the boy told her.

"Whatever." She looked around.

Bixlow copied her. "I see an egg," he said, pointing in a random direction.

"Where?" Lisanna whipped around, seeing none.

Bixlow cackled, "Just kidding!"

Yeah, today was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

The whole time, Bixlow would keep tricking Lisanna into thinking there was an egg, much to her irritation.

They found eggs though—about fifty-seven?

They got attacked a few times too, but they always ended up winning.

To say the least, they didn't have a bad time. It was fun, but it wasn't great either.

* * *

"The top three are..." Mira paused for dramatic effect. . .

"Gray and Juvia with eighty-six eggs!"

Juvia glomped poor Gray.

"Natsu and Happy with sixty-nine eggs!"

The guild started laughing, wondering if the duo did that purposely.

"Bixlow and Lisanna with fifty-seven eggs!"

The two looked at each other. "Not bad."

"Gray and Juvia get a prize of eight thousand Joules. Natsu and Happy get free meals for a month." Mira looked at the latter wearily. "And Bixlow and Lisanna get a baby chick."

Bixlow nearly choked. A baby chick?! They were too young to be parents!

Lisanna, on the other hand, took the situation well, remembering when she and Natsu had raised Happy as an egg.

"I think we can do it," Lisanna said cheerfully.

Bixlow almost glared at her. "I know nothing about baby chicks."

"Well, then you'll have to learn..."

And the two began bickering.

* * *

**Okay. I didn't end in 'You and I' because I remember someone saying it was creepy? Or something like that. I also didn't end that way because I couldn't figure out how, so it came out like this. I hope _Guest _liked this.**

**Next chapter is the finale, I regret to inform you (look at me and my formal speech). I'm gonna try and make that the best!**

**R &amp; R, minna!**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
